le futur rejoint le passé
by roseliana lupin-black
Summary: Quand une blague tourne mal le futur rejoint le passé. Harry et Draco et tous leurs amis vont faire connaissance avec leurs enfants. Yaoi. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Voici le prologue. J'espère que sa va vous plaire.

* * *

Prologue :

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, 2 petits garçons en tout points identiques complotaient.

-**Mais je te dis qu'il faudrait y aller**, dit l'un.

-**Pas maintenant**, dit l'autre.

-**Mais si, viens**.

-**Bon ok mais si on se fait attraper, c'est de ta faute.**

**-Mais oui, mais oui.**

Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

**-Si Père nous voyait, on serait mort.**

**-T'as raison mais il n'a pas à être au courant.**

**-Ouais.**

Ils rentrèrent dans les cuisines et le premier petit garçon demanda à son jumeau :

**-T'as la potion ?**

**-Oui, tiens.**

Et ils versèrent le contenu dans les boissons qui devaient être servis aux élèves le lendemain-matin et retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain-matin :

Les jumeaux descendirent dans la Grande Salle et attendirent que tout le monde soit là.

La directrice se leva et demanda le silence. Quand elle l'eut, elle dit :

**-Chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous et une merveilleuse année que nous passerons ensembles à Poudlard. Alors santé à tous !**

**-Santé,** dit la Grande Salle en choeur et tout le monde bût leurs verres.

2 minutes plus tard, tous élèves avaient disparus.

-**Mais que s'est-il passé** ?, demanda la directrice, étonnée.

Elle avait bien raison d'être étonnée car tous les élèves de la Grande Salle avaient disparus.

La directrice se prit la tête entre les mains et dit :

**-L'année commence bien !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous aimerez le 1er chapitre.

Voici le chapitre 1 .

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1:Les enfants.

POV Harry :

**-Harry**

J'entends la douce voix de mon meilleur ami Ron m'appeler.

**-Harry ! Lève toi, on va être en retard !**

Je me lève et lui dis :

**-C'est bon ! Pas besoin de hurler, je suis debout.**

**-Ouais bah dépêche toi, moi j'ai faim !**

**-T'as toujours faim** , grommelais-je.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, me lave, m'habille et sort de la salle de bain. On rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune et on descend dans la Grande Salle. J'allais entrer quand je me cogne dans quelqu'un et comme par hasard, c'est Draco Malfoy.

**-Hey Potty, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?**,dit Malfoy.

**-Oh, excusez moi majesté, je ne vous avais point vu,** lui répondis-je sur un ton pompeux** . Sa te va comme ça la fouine ?**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

**-Je t'appelle comme je veux.**

On est prêt à se sauter dessus quand Hermione intervint :

**-Arrêtez vous 2. Harry viens on va manger**.

Je lance un dernier regard meurtrier à Malfoy et suivit Hermione et Ron dans la Grande Salle. On s'assied à la table de Griffondor et déjeunons.

**-On commence par quoi ?**, demanda Ron.

**-Ron, tu devrais apprendre ton emploi du temps et on a potion,** lui répondis Hermione.

**-Super, 2 heures avec les Serpentards, quoi de mieux**, dis Ron ironique.

On part en direction des cachots pour notre de potion avec notre cher professeur Rogue. Tout le monde est là, il ne manque que le dit professeur. Il arrive enfin en faisant tournoyer ses robes.

**-Entrez et en silence**, dit-il de sa voix traînante et froide.

On entre dans la salle et on va à nos places. Le cours commence et je m'ennuie déjà quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Entrez,** dit le professeur Rogue.

Un garçon d'à peu près 17 ans, les cheveux noirs courts et et les yeux argents entra.

**-Hey papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**, dit le garçon.

Tout le monde le regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Comment avait-il appeler Rogue ? Papa...

**-Monsieur, qui êtes vous ? Prénom, nom, année et maison.**, répondit Rogue.

**-Mais c'est moi.**

**-Présentez vous.**

**-Mais Nath qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas entrer oui ?**, dit une voix masculine derrière lui.

**-Viens voir**, répondis Nath.

Un deuxième garçon d'à peu près 17 ans, métis, les cheveux noirs en pics et les yeux noirs entra.

**-Tiens salut Sev'.,** dit il

**-Heu Alex regarde**, dit Nath.

Le métis regarda la classe et s'arrêta sur Zabini et sur Nott.

**-C'est quoi ce bazar ?,** dit Alex. **S'il-vous-plait, en quelle année sommes-nous ?**

Le professeur les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous et leur répondit :

**-En 1997 voyons.**

Les 2 garçons pâlirent à vu d'œil et sortirent de la salle et on entendit crier :

**-Les gars on a un sérieux problème.**

Bizarre quand même. Bon la matinée passa plutôt normalement si on hormis le fait qu'il y a des gens étranges dans Poudlard.

Le midi on se rendit dans la Grande Salle et on s'assit à la table des griffondors.

Tout le monde parlait des élèves mystères quand le professeur Dumbledor se leva et dit :

**-Chers élèves,** tous les élèves se turent**, vous avez vous apercevoir que des élèves qui n'étaient pas là avant sont arrivés. Tous ses élèves font bien partis de Poudlard, ils ont juste remonter le temps de 20 ans. Ces élèves peuvent être vos enfants. Nous allons les laisser se présenter et ils vont aller dans les différentes maisons. Les 7° année vont commencer et nous finirons avec les 1° année. Prénom, nom, âge, année et maison. **

Un garçon et une fille en tout points identiques s'avancèrent. Les 2 avaient des cheveux bruns, un teint pâle et des yeux couleurs argents.

**-Roseliana Potter, 17 ans, 7° année, Serpentard.,** commença la fille.

Tout le monde se mit à me regarder. Il fallait que ça commence par moi, bien-sûr.

**-Elijah Potter, 17 ans, 7° année, Griffondor.**, dit le garçon.

Et les 2 allèrent à leur table. Mon fils se mit à côté de moi.

Puis le garçon de tout à l'heure s'avança. Le dénommé Alex.

**-Alexandre Zabini-Nott, 17 ans, 7° année, Serpentard.**

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur les principaux concernées : Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Puis l'autre garçon de tout à l'heure s'avança. Celui qui était surnommé Nath.

**-Nathan Rogue-Malfoy, 17 ans, 7° année, Serpentard.**

Toutes les mâchoires tombèrent et Rogue s'évanouit.

**-Il l'a mieux pris que prévu,** dit Nathan à Alexandre.

Tout le monde regardait Malfoy aussi, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Puis un Serdaigle demanda :

**-Tu es le fils de Draco Malfoy ?**

**-Non, je suis le fils de Severus Rogue et de Lucius Malfoy**, répondit Nathan.

Tout le monde se remit du choc et 2 filles identiques : des jumelles s'avancèrent. Elles avaient de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux dorés. Elles avaient le teint pâle.

**-Je suis Atria, 17 ans 7° année, Griffondor**, dit l'une.

**-Je suis Deana, 17 ans 7° année, Griffondor**, dit l'autre.

**-Et nous sommes les jumelles Lupin-Black,** dirent-elles en choeur.

Nouvel évanouissement du côté des professeurs, le professeur Remus Lupin venait de s'évanouir en entendant ça. Je suis très heureux pour Remus et Sirius, ils méritaient d'avoir des enfants car ils avaient toujours beaucoup soufferts.

**-Passons aux 6° année**, dit Dumbledor.


End file.
